


Day 23: Shibari

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: When Hanzo explained Shibari, the Japanese art of bondage, Jesse was eager to indulge his boyfriend despite how long the intricate ropework would take.





	Day 23: Shibari

McCree’s body was aching at this point. He understood that this was something that his boyfriend found appealing and he really could see why. He just did not expect this to take as long as it was. Hanzo explained to him that it would take some time to tie him up correctly, which made Jesse a bit more hesitant but it was rare that his boyfriend shared his desires with him so of course, he would agree. **  
**

Jesse had become a bit nervous when his lover entered the room that evening with a thirty-foot length of rope and a book entitled The Essence of Shibari. Hanzo promised to keep a knife beside them at all times in case his lover wanted to be released suddenly which helped once again to calm him. He reminded himself that this would be no different from normal bondage, which he enjoyed immensely. The thought of being completely at his lover’s mercy excited him and had him undressing as soon as Hanzo requested it of him.

He found his body growing hotter by the minute as Hanzo’s hands ran over his body, dragging red rope across it and making loops. The excitement fades not long after, once Jesse realizes just how tedious this process will be. It takes almost ten minutes just for his boyfriend to tie his arms behind his back correctly and Hanzo has barely started.

Jesse thinks that it is actually fairly cute. He cannot help but smile at the shorter man’s furrowed eyebrows as he focuses on tying all of the knots correctly. He glances between the rope against the cowboy's skin and the open book sitting on the floor repeatedly as he learns how to tie each crisscrossing section perfectly.

After almost an hour of tying and retying knots, the cowboy barely registers when Hanzo nods to himself and mutters a quiet, “Done.”

With one word, the archer has his full attention again. Jesse grins, pulling against the ropes and is both delighted and aroused to see that they do not allow him to budge. He smiles a bit sheepishly as the archer stands and stares down at him, admiring his work with the slightest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
